


Lack-Of-Sleepover

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Lack-Of-Sleepover

When Walker invited Jonah to a sleepover, Jonah was nervous, to say the least. A whole night with his crush? How will he survive? Yet, here he was, standing outside of Walker’s front door, holding a sleeping bag. 

 

The door opened to Walker, smiling wide when he saw it was Jonah at the door, “Jonah! Come in!” He said, grabbing Jonah’s arm to pull him in. 

 

Jonah followed Walker into the house, confused when he noticed there was no one in the living room, yet there were snacks set out. 

“Am I early? Where is everyone else?” Jonah asked, assuming there would be others.

 

“Did I not tell you? They all bailed on me,” Walker replied, sitting on the couch.

 

“Oh,” Jonah said, already growing anxious over the thought that he had to spend an entire night alone with his crush. 

 

His anxiety was apparently very obvious, due to the speed of his breathing picking up, and his frantic blinking. 

 

“Jonah, are you okay?” Walker asked, getting up to help him.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just a bit panicked,” Jonah responded as Walker led him to the couch. 

 

“Oh. Do you some water or something to eat?” Walker said, desperately trying to be helpful. 

 

“No, I’m good, I just need to sit for a little bit and I will be fine.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After Jonah calmed down, he quickly explained to Walker about his panic attacks, saying that they come randomly. 

 

“Well, maybe now that you are calm, we can play some games? I have a Switch, so we could play Mario Kart?” Walker asked, trying to hype Jonah back up.

 

“Sure!”

 

———

 

They played different games on the Switch, finally stopping after beating a difficult level in Overcooked. All of Jonah’s anxieties went away, allowing him to have a good time with Walker. 

 

It had been about 5 hours since Jonah’s panic attack, and the time was nearing midnight. Walker’s mother asked them to go to bed, so they were now in Walker’s room. 

 

“So, your birthday is coming up, what are your plans?” Walker asked, sitting on his bed.

 

“I’m having it at the park! There is going to be face painting, caricatures, and even a bouncy house!” Jonah said, visibly excited about his party plans. 

 

“Cool! Who’s all invited?”

 

“You, Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, Amber, Marty, Tj, and a few other friends.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Anyway, maybe we should get settled into bed,” Jonah said, setting his stuff up on the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” Walker asked, watching Jonah.

 

“I just said, I’m getting settled for bed.”

 

“I mean, why are you setting your stuff up on the floor. My bed is big enough for the both of us,” Walker commented, gesturing to his queen-sized bed. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m fine with sleeping on the floor,” Jonah said, looking for any reason to not have to share a bed with his crush. 

 

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

 

They continued to argue for a little while, until Jonah eventually gave up, moving his things so they were now on Walker’s bed. 

 

———

 

They sat up and talked about random stuff for the next few hours, not noticing what time it was until it was 5 am. 

 

Yawning, Jonah laid down next to Walker, who was laying on his stomach, playing a game on his phone. 

 

‘He looks really cute when he’s tired.’ 

 

Jonah leaned in without thinking, only snapping his head away when he realized how close he was to kissing Walker’s cheek. Walker, however, didn’t seem to notice, which was a huge relief to Jonah. 

 

He quickly turned so he was facing away from Walker, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
